


Angel in the Room

by pictureswithboxes



Series: Another One [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root has an appendectomy and wakes up high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same AU as all of the other fics in this series, obviously it happens before the kid is even a thought.

Shaw sighed as she shifted a little in the uncomfortable hospital chair as she waited for Root to wake up from the anesthesia. She wasn’t worried about Root, it was just a appendectomy, and it had barely been a little over an hour. But Shaw wasn’t worried, she just really wanted Root to wake up, so they could finally get on with their honeymoon, or at least out of this hospital.

“You can leave, you know.” Shaw said to Harold and John, who were waiting with her.

“I know.” Harold said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. 

It was another twenty minutes before Root started to stir, her nose wrinkling as her eyes slowly opened. Root blinked twice and looked around the room in confusion before her gaze finally landed on Shaw, letting out a little gasp when she saw her. Shaw chuckled a little at the way Root stared at her, it was almost like she had hearts in her eyes. It wasn’t much different from the way that Root usually looked at her, but it was cute. 

“Hey, Root.” Shaw said softly, putting the cup of water up to Root’s mouth, making sure that the straw was pointed at Root’s mouth. “It’s good to see you up.”

Root took a sip of water and sighed a little in relief, but still looking confused.

“Root?” Shaw asked after a few moments of Root staring at her. “Can you hear me?”

“Maybe she needs to sleep a little longer, Miss Shaw.” Harold said as Root blinked a few more times.

“Shaw?” Root mumbled in a raspy voice, looking at Shaw curiously. “I’m in the hospital...”

“Yeah,” Shaw said, smiling a little and taking Root’s hand in her own. “How’re you feeling? You just got out of surgery an hour ago. They took out your appendix, no big deal. You’ll feel a lot better once the drugs wear off.”

Root nodded once, looking at Shaw’s left hand intently. “Are you married?” She asked with a deep frown. 

Shaw heard John let out a bark of a laugh before Harold shushed him.

“Yes, I’m married.” Shaw said, holding in a laugh at the way Root’s face fell. “To you. We got married two days ago.”

Root’s face lit up comically fast and her eyes filled with tears before she let out a little gasp. “We’re married?”

Shaw laughed a little and nodded. “Yes, we’re married.” She dug into her pocket and pulled Root’s engagement ring and wedding band out of her pocket. “These are yours. I was holding ‘em for you until you woke up.” 

Root took the rings from Shaw and stared at them for a while before slipping them onto her finger. “I’m married to you?”

“Yeah.” Shaw said, allowing Root to take her hand. “Yeah, we’re married.”

“Does that mean that you love me, too?” Root asked, looking more hopeful than Shaw had ever seen her. 

“Yes, I love you too.” Shaw frowned a little when Root started to cry again. 

“This is like a Youtube video.” John mumbled, earning a glare from Shaw. 

“You love me.” Root mumbled, wiping at her eyes. “You love me and we’re married.”

“Yes.” Shaw nodded. “I love you and we’re married.”

They were quiet for a while with Root smiling and Shaw trying to shove ice chips into her mouth. Eventually, Harold and John left, both saying that it was almost too uncomfortable for them to even be in the room with Root how she was. Shaw understood, she’s always the first one out of the room whenever someone starts crying. Honestly, she was happy that she and Root got some privacy, and for the lowered risk of Root ending up on Youtube.

“I thought I was dead.” Root said finally. “I thought I was in heaven and that you were an angel.”

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Oh really?”

Root nodded, then frowned. “Then I thought I was in hell because you were married. And that kind of thing would only happen in hell.”

“I’m sorry.”

“But we’re married and I think I’m in heaven again.”

“That’s good then.”

“No, it’s not.” Root started to tear up again, but this time they weren’t happy tears like last time. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Shaw mumbled, setting the ice chips down and taking Root’s hand again. “What’s the matter? Where’s my perky psycho wife?”

“I’m tired.” Root whispered, her voice rough as she tried to hold back her sobs. “I’m tired and I need to sleep.”

“Well then, sleep.” Shaw sighed, trying to hold back a chuckle. “There’s nothing stopping you.”

“What if I wake up and you’re not here?” Root whimpered, looking down at the rings on her finger. “What if you’re just a dream? And I wake up and you’re not real and I...?”

“Look at me.” Shaw said, using her right hand to cup Root’s cheek. “I am real. This isn’t a dream. You’re not dead. You’re not dreaming. And I promise that I will be here when you wake up, okay? Don’t worry.”

“Promise?” Root asked, her eyelids drooping as she spoke. 

“Yeah, I promise.” Shaw nodded with a small laugh. “Now go to sleep.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up.”

“I will.”

* * *

Root woke up half an hour later, her eyes clear and bright this time as she looked around the room. Shaw offered Root a small smile when they made eye contact and leaned over to give Root a sip of water. With a small sigh, Root looked at Shaw and smiled a little. Shaw found herself hoping that Root wasn’t high as a kite anymore, it’d make everything a hell of a lot easier.

“Hey.” Shaw said, putting the cup away. “I told you that I’d be here when you woke up.” 

“I know, you said so when I was wheeled in here on that gurney.” Root muttered, trying to sit up. “How long was I asleep?”

“About two or so hours total.” Shaw said, earning a raised eyebrow from Root.

“Total?” Root asked, her brow furrowing. “What does that mean?”

“You woke up a little bit ago and...” Shaw trailed off, unsure of how to properly explain what happened. 

“And what?” Root frowned, her eyes widening in realization. “I didn’t...? I didn’t do that stupid thing that people do on Youtube, did I? Please tell me that I didn’t do anything like that.”

“Sorry.” Shaw said, unable to hold in a laugh. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“No one was filming, right?”

“Other than the hospital security cams, no one.”

“Oh good.” Root sighed in relief and smiled a little, glancing down at her ring finger. “Oh no.” She groaned, her smiled disappearing. “We were gonna go on our honeymoon.”

“Yeah.” Shaw nodded. “But I called the hotel and the airline, we can reschedule when you’re completely recovered. Or we don’t have to go at all and we can just take a ton of time off work and just be lazy bums for a while.”

“Good plan.” Root chuckled, letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry that this happened.”

“Why?” Shaw asked, sighing at the shocked look on Root’s face. “Two days ago, we got married. Imagine if you were a sweaty, pasty mess with abdominal pain then? Now, that would’ve been disappointing. But, even if you did get sick on our wedding day, then you still wouldn’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault that your appendix crapped out on you, and honestly now we have an excuse to put all of our thank you cards off. So really, I should be thanking you.”

“I love you, Sameen.” Root said with a smile. “I love you so much. I’m so happy I married you.”

“I know.” Shaw replied with a sigh. “I love you too.”

“Did John and Harry come by?” 

“Yup, they did. They brought our crap back to the house and stayed here until you woke up. But you were so loopy from the meds, they had to leave before they went into diabetic shock. It was seriously so sweet, it was disgusting.”

“Oh my god, no.” Root groaned, falling back into her pillows. 

“Sorry, Root.” Shaw patted Root’s hand. “Do you want details, or...?”

“Can we just forget it happened?”

“I don’t think that’s possible. You called me an angel.”

“Oh no.”

“An angel. You called me an angel.” Shaw gave Root a serious look. “Do you think that I’m an angel?”

“Stop it.”

“And you said that you thought you were in hell because an angel like me was wearing a wedding ring and you weren’t. Then you cried when I told you that we were married. And before you say anything, they were definitely tears of happiness.”

“When can I leave?” Root asked, frowning a little. “I need to get out of this bed and kick some ass so no one thinks that I’m a sappy teddy bear.”

“We can call a nurse right now and see what we can do about getting you out of this bed and back on the streets.” 

“You just think it’d be hot to watch me beat someone up.”

“Well, there is a reason why I married you.”

They were quiet for a little while, chatting about what they were going to do about their honeymoon, when Root went quiet and frowned deeply. 

“Did I puke at the airport?” She asked, her brow furrowing. 

“Yeah, right on a TSA guy.”

“That’s fabulous.”


End file.
